


Gryffindor trio

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape was the only one to notice it, the only one to see through the see the masks put up by a boy who would one day be the man in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryffindor trio

Disclaimer- I don't in fact own anything. Well, I own my flash drive. That's it. I swear.

The Gryffindor trio.

Hermione Granger, the bookworm. Smartest witch of her age.

Ronald Weasley, best at chess, a great tactician, and loud, brash and intuitive.

Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. The Boy who should have been in Slytherin. The Snake in the Lion's den. Smart, clever, he'd do well if he ever got past the manipulations of the decrepit Dumbledore.

Harry Potter, the boy who saw too much. The one who noticed every hint, who met every pair of eyes and slowly, the boy who knew too much. The slips that Hagrid made, filed away for future reference, the exact words of a book, memorized because the subject was touchy. The exact spellings of the words because spelling matters. Everything was filed away, noticed, thought about.

Harry Potter, the boy who spent half the nights wandering the castle in and out of hidden tunnels not even the Marauders would ever find. The boy who would make friends with portraits, ghosts, armor and every human in the castle, given half a chance. The boy who learned to speak different languages because the portraits wanted to talk int hat language, and Harry was more the happy to oblige.

Harry Potter, the boy who looked into the pensieve and came back out, without saying a word. The Boy who would take the greatest risks to save one life, but was never really showed any extraordinary potential.

Harry Potter, who had the lion's temper, lion's roar, and lion's blood. The boy who drew a forgotten weapon out of the hat, and didn't think anything of it. The boy who destroyed an office without a wand, because he was mad. The boy who's pain tolerance was sky high, who's clever thinking led to his continued survival.

Harry Potter, who didn't hide too well from one Severus Snape.

Snape saw every time he flinched because Granger said something that wasn't entirely correct. The way he winced when Ron made a wrong move. The way that Harry would write slowly, chewing on his quill, with correct spelling but inconsistent vocabulary. Sometimes he knew obscure words, sometimes not. The boy would mumble in other languages, or head into the forest to speak to the creatures there, and Snape saw these things. Snape was made to watch. Dumbledore to manipulate, and Harry to lead.

Harry Potter, the boy who would lead the world to a new day.

A/N, a friend actually wrote it and asked me to post it. Don't kill me over it.


End file.
